Endless
by ChocoWhiteMuffin
Summary: Mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu batasan, bukan ? [AkaKuro, Oreshi, AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf, aku tak menyukaimu. Apalagi aku belum kenal dekat denganmu."

Dengungan suara memecah keheningan setelah pernyataan cinta terlontarkan. Kepulan uap akibat musim dingin yang terlalu dingin terbentuk dari balik mulut keduanya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kekecewaan yang terbentuk akibat jawaban orang di depannya.

"Kalau begitu permisi, maaf mengganggu harimu-" Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan. "-Akashi-kun."

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu melenggang pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya kepada orang di depannya- yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

 **Endless** **ChocoWhiteMuffin**

 **Rated T**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Warn! AU, Ore!Akashi, OOC, alur gak jelas, Typo's, etc.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Halaman demi halaman dibalik oleh seorang pemuda. Duduk diam dekat kaca etalase sebuah café. Ia sudah nyaman dengan posisi itu. Enggan mendengar maupun melihat keramaian yang tak henti-henti meraung di setiap ujung kota. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah cangkir berisikan Espresso dengan kepulan uap, didiamkan tanpa dicicipi. Ia masih terlalu fokus dengan buku bersampul biru muda digenggamannya.

Tak sadar bahwa seseorang datang dengan nampan berisi setumpuk burger dan kopi susu, untuk ukuran orang normal itu terlihat sebagai porsi yang mengerikan. Kursi ditarik dengan ujung kaki berbungkus sepatu Air Jordan berwarna merah-hitam.

"Oi Kuroko, kau itu diam sekali hari ini ?" laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar setelah meletakkan nampannya di meja.

Pandangan dialihkan sejenak, antensinya kembali kepada buku bacaannya. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan tampang datar. Enggan menjawab, ia mengacuhkan lelaki didepannya.

"Oi Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun berisik sekali. Aku jadi kehilangan mood untuk membaca"

Buku diatupkan, pandangannya kini lurus kearah lelaki itu. Nada ketus dilontarkan pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Kuroko mengambil cangkir putih berisi espresso, di teguknya dengan hati-hati-karena panas masih terasa di mulutnya- setelah itu cangkir kembali diletakkan. Ia menatap Kagami yang sedang mengunyah burgernya dengan beringas. Kagami menelan dengan cepat kunyahan burger dimulutnya.

"Kau menjijikkan Kagami-kun. Setidaknya makanlah dengan perlahan."

"Hah, kau ini sedang PMS ya? Biasanya kau tidak peduli dengan cara makanku. Benar deh, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kuroko menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya. Pandangannya berubah ke luar etalase café. Menghela napas, berpikir sejenak antara memberi tahu atau diam saja? Lama berkelut dalam pikirannya akhirnya ia memutuskan juga.

"Kemarin aku ditolak oleh Akashi-kun."

Brushh

Cairan coklat lengket berbau kopi tersembur dari mulut Kagami. Wajah Kuroko mengkerut kala cairan itu mengenai wajahnya. Hampir ia meninju laki-laki di depannya ini, jika bukan tenaganya yang tidak sebanding dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Ini menjijikkan Kagami-kun. Aku bersumpah suatu hari akan meninjumu." Ujar Kuroko datar walau kelihatannya ia kesal sekali.

Kuroko mengambil 2 helai tisu basah dari balik tas punggungnya. Ia membersihkan wajahnya, kala Kagami masih syok dengan perkataannya. Setelah lama berselang akhirnya Kagami kembali tersadar dari loading yang lama.

"Kuro-Kuroko… Akashi…Tolak a-apa?" Rupanya ia masih mencernanya.

Kuroko kembali menghela nafas. Perlahan ia mengambil buku bacaannya kembali-dengan sampul yang berbeda- untuk dibacanya. Susah juga kalau punya teman lemot seperti ini.

"Ehmm, Kuroko apa aku tidak salah dengar kau baru saja ditolak Akashi?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Itu kenyataan."

Atensinya tetap pada bukunya. Sambil menyeruput espresso yang sudah agak mendingin. Kagami menggaruk belakang lehernya, canggung dengan suasana seperti ini. Apalagi yang romansa romansa, dirinya saja masih belum menyukai seseorang. Orientasinya memang patut dipertanyakan.

"Jadi.. bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya-Maksudku kapan kau mulai menyukainya?" Kagami bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika pertama masuk kuliah, lalu aku jatuh cinta dengannya"

"HAAH! Kau gila baru bertemu dengannya langsung jatuh cinta padanya!" ucap Kagami sewot.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku mencintainya." Kuroko membereskan barangnya.

"Mau kemana ?"

"Pulang. Aku bosan dengan orang tolol sepertimu"

Kuroko melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang melongo. Espressonya dibiarkan hanya tercicipi sedikit.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou membanting dirinya dalam sofa yang empuk. Merasa lelah akan segala yang telah dialaminya. Lelah fisik dan lelah mental. Sampai lupa melepas syal serta jaketnya. Hampir saja mata dikatupkan jika ia tidak mendengar bising dari balik ruang keluarga.

Dirinya melangkah dengan anggun ke ruangan sebelah. Masih lupa mencopot syal dan jaketnya. Iris deep crimson miliknya menatap datar pemuda di depannya yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan skripsinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Mayuzumi-senpai, kukira rumahmu bukan disini."

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20 tahun semester 4 jurusan Sastra Inggris. Senior Akashi yang lebih tua 1 tahun. Tengah duduk anteng di karpet ruang keluarga apartemen Akashi sambil mengerjakan skirpsi. Atensinya fokus kepada notebook berwarna abu-abu didepannya, dengan beberapa paragraph di sebuah program untuk menulis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kouhaiku. Lagipula pemilik apartemen ini dengan baik hati memberikanku kunci cadangan." Ucapnya datar tanpa intonasi khusus.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau ditembak oleh seseorang ya?"

"Darimana senpai tahu?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran darimana sang senior tahu berita tersebut. Mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Mayuzumi. Khusyuk mendengarkan.

"Aku melihatnya- Kuroko Tetsuya umur 19 tahun semester 1 jurusan Sastra Jepang sedang menembakmu. Aku melihatmu ditaman ketika sedang mencari ide untuk novelku berikutnya."

Jarinya masih menari di keyboard dengan lincah. Lensa abu-abunya bergerak lincah menyusuri kalimat-kalimat yang telah di ketiknya. Akashi berusaha mengintipnya. Notebook dipindahkan ke lahan kosong.

"Kenapa tidak menerimanya? Dia cukup manis menurutku."

Akashi menopang kepalanya di meja dekatnya. Pandangan mengabur ke arah lain. Menerawang setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba saja dia menembakku, aku kan bingung? Lagipula dia kan laki-laki."

"Oi, kalau kau menerimanya. Itu artinya kau menjadi bagian keluargaku."

"Hah!?"

Akashi terperangah. Tiba-tiba dirinya menjauh dari Mayuzumi. Menatap jijik pemuda didepannya, sangka-sangka dia memiliki anak haram.

"Kau punya anak, sudah kuduga kau itu hentai. Dasar lolicon gila. Pedofilia."

Perempatan menghampiri dahi Mayuzumi. Dirinya berdiri mencekik Akashi yang jungkirbalik akibat dorongan dari Mayuzumi.

"Ampu-Akhh Mayuzumi. GIVE UP. GIVE UPPP!"

"Cih. Dia itu sepupuku tahu"

Mayuzumi kembali duduk ganteng di depan notebooknya. Menyelesaikan apa yang harus ia selesaikan. Disampingnya Akashi mendengus kesal. Lehernya masih sakit akibat cekikkan Mayuzumi. Ia melepas jaket dan syalnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Terserah. Yang pasti aku tidak akan menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Mayuzumi kembali sendirian bersama dengan notebook kesayangannya. Kursor diarah kan ke tanda silang berwarna merah paling ujung. Meng-close skripsinya, lalu menggantinya dengan program game yang lagi marak.

"Ah waifu kesayanganku. Kemarilah menuju pelukan pangeran Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Dan berkhayal dengan gamenya.

"Akashi, kusumpahi kau bakalan kena karma." Dengus Mayuzumi sebelum menekan tombol play.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hai ada yang kenal saya? Ga ada? Ayo kenalan, nama saya Choco. Pertama kali saya membuat fic dengan word 1k+**

 **Doain saya cepet update. Yang mau bertanya, kritik, maupun saran silahkan letakkan di kolom review. Tenang saya gak gigit kok.**

 **Maaf kalo tulisan saya ancur. Saya masih pemula, jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sign,**

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless by** **ChocoWhiteMuffin**

 **Rated T**

 **Mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu batasan, bukan ?**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Warn! AU, Ore!Akashi, OOC, alur gak jelas, Typo's, etc.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Kening pemuda berambut merah itu dikerutkan. Sejuta emosi menghampiri kepalanya. Tak layak disebut keisengan, mungkin pemuda ini lebih tepatnya mendapat gangguan yang tidak diinginkan. Padahal harinya sudah sempura jika tidak mendapat gangguan dari kelinci bodoh yang sekarang berada didepannya.

Sesosok kelinci mungil yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya telah menghancurkan hari pemuda bermarga Akashi. Kerap kali ia berharap kelinci ini akan lekas pergi, menjauh darinya.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau mendengarkan ku? Jangan bengong saja dong"

Bla bla bla bla.

Sudah. Akashi tak tahan lagi.

"Dengar ya Kuroko Tetsuya, kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi. Kumohon dengan sangat jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Mengerti?"

Kuroko dengan wajah emotionless khasnya, hanya terdiam sambil menatap Akashi. Lalu membuang mukanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku menyukaimu Akashi-kun." Pemilik wajah sarat emosi itu berkata dengan halus. Sangking halusnya rasanya Akashi ingin memukulnya.

"Harus berapa kali kutegaskan, aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak mengenalmu Kuroko Tetsuya." Kaki mereka menapak di lobby universitas, disuguhi keramaian dari lalu lalang mahasiswa universitas tersebut.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sampai pada tepat di hadapan Akashi. Laki-laki berwajah kemayu tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, sampai ia bisa melihat sang pangeran merah di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kenalan. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, jurusan sastra Jepang tahun pertama. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko ringan.

"Nah, aku sudah mengenalkan diriku, kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi, Akashi-kun aku menyukaimu."

Fine. Tuyul satu ini memang semprul banget, minta di gamplok bener-bener.

Akashi memijat dahinya. Kelasnya belum mulai, tapi dia sudah lelah.

"Sebentar Kuroko Tetsuya, maksudku kita belum mengenal bukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku kita belum dekat-" Kuroko mendempetkan badannya ke Akashi. "-dan bukan yang seperti ini juga. Minggir Kuroko. Kelasku sudah mau mulai."

Setelah itu Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih pasang tampang datar di lobby.

"Cih, gagal."

.

.

.

Laki-laki berwajah unyu itu menyeruput vanilla milkshake digenggamannya. Menatap tajam bak silet kepada pemuda di depannya. Kagami Taiga, 19 tahun, bercita-cita jadi pemadam kebakaran makanya masuk sekolah tinggi khusus pemadam kebakaran, itu duduk dihadapan Kuroko. Jengah di tatap Kuroko, rasanya seperti akan diperkosa saja.

Kagami berdeham, bermaksud memulihkan keadaan. Namun tetap ditatap tajam.

"Jadi… anu ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kagami senyam-senyum najis. Leher digaruk, divonis kena gatel-gatel mendadak.

Minumannya disesap, mengalihkan kesenangannya sejenak kearah Kagami. Berniat pasang tampang sedih malah gagal jadi tampang triplek.

"Kagami-kun, aku mau curhat." Pendek. Datar. Mudah dimengerti.

"Y-ya, tapi aku harus kembali ke asrama secepat mungkin."

"Jadi Kagami-kun kesal denganku, sebenarnya Kagami-kun tidak peduli denganku. Begitu rupanya." Kali ini beneran tampang sedih.

Kagami gelagapan. Katanya takut Kuroko nangis. Namanya juga MamaGami. Tampang macho dan cool namun hati seperti hello kitty.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Kuroko, hanya saja kau tau kan, itu.. asramaku peraturannya ketat sekali jadi, aku anu aku hanya bisa menemanimu hingga 1 jam kedepan."

"Kagami-kun menyebalkan. Aku pergi saja."

Kuroko melenggang keluar, sama seperti kemarin. Meninggalkan Kagami yang bengong seperti orang dungu saja.

.

.

.

.

Pelataran senja berkibar merdeka menggantikan langit nun cerah. Dominasi warna oranye jingga mulai menggradasi serambi angkasa. Siang hari tergantikan dengan senja. Pemuda berambut red crimson termenung mengamati pergantian waktu dari balik jendela kelasnya.

Bunyi frekuensi suara yang ditimbulkan oleh sang dosen tak diindahkan. Ibaratnya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Ia tahu tidak semestinya ia bersikap seperti ini. Pose menopang dagu masih dipertahankan kurang lebih dari 11 menit yang lalu. Fokus tidak bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya. Entah apa yang membebaninya, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa fokus.

Kelereng deep crimson bergulir kearah jam di dinding, 'Masih 5 menit lagi' batinnya

Matanya menatap kosong catatan yang sedari tadi tak ia isi. Memikirkan bermacam-macam pikiran dari laporan hingga Kuroko Tetsuya. Tunggu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Aku menyukaimu Akashi-kun.'

Pfft, apa katanya. Suka? Menurut Akashi hal seperti itu… tidak ada gunanya. Mencintai seseorang dan segala tetek bengeknya itu tidak penting. Buktinya ia bisa hidup mandiri dari ia umur dari 11 tahun hingga ia sekarang tanpa cinta. Terakhir ia merasakan itu ketika di kelas 5 SD sebelum orang yang ia kasihi pergi meninggalkannya.

Bagi Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seekor kelinci bodoh yang tidak tahu kejamnya dunia ini. Seekor kelinci putih yang polos dan bodoh. Sangking bodohnya mungkin ia dapat dibodohi oleh orang lain. Akashi tidak tertarik pada hal itu. Dan ia juga tidak berniat terus menerus mencampuri kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita sampai disini. Jangan lupa tugas rumah kalian. Selamat sore."

Oh, sudah selesai. Lebih baik Akashi pulang kerumah dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Buku dirapikan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Tak tertarik bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia lansung tancap gas pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Rasa besi dikecap indra pengecap. Kedua matanya buram, tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersungkur di jalanan, tanpa ada yang memperhatikannya. Kemeja biru yang tadinya licin, sekarang kusut tak beraturan. Lusuh terkena kotornya debu di jalan. Sudut bibirnya sobek, namun dalam pelukannya terdapat seekor anjing berjenis Husky Siberian bergerak lincah.

"Cih, lebih baik kita pergi saja. Membosankan." Segerombolan pemuda di depannya, pergi meninggalkannya yang masih tesungkur dengan lemah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan pucat itu dengan lembut mengelus helaian bulu anjing malang yang tadi sempat di tendangi oleh segerombolan anak-anak tadi. Tak peduli bahwa dirinya sendiri terluka. Anjing manis itu menggeliat di gendongan pemuda bermarga Kuroko. Menjilat wajah pemuda itu dengan riang.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu." Senyuman lembut terulas di wajah yang penuh dengan luka itu.

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun berkali-kali terjatuh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun.."

Kuroko Tetsuya tak menyadari, bahwa Akashi Seijuuroulah yang akan menemukannya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah anjing berbulu lembut yang sedang menyalak dengan riang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai babak belur seperti ini." Akashi Seijuurou masih punya hati bukan untuk bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Jangan nyolot Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau sengaja mengalihkan pertanyaanku ya?"

"…"

"Hei, kalau orang sedang berbicara denganmu lihat ke lawan bicaramu."

Akashi Seijuurou menarik wajah Kuroko Tetsuya dengan lembut. Red Crimson membara bertemu dengan Aquamarine yang menenangkan.

"A..apa?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menepis tangan Akashi. Mengalihkan pandangan ke keramaian kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau terluka.."

Akashi menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya. Menggedong Kuroko dengan gaya bridal style.

"Whaa.. Turunkan aku Akashi-kun. Aku marah."

"Berisik."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Akhirnya selesai. Kalo gak ada sensenya maaf. Dan untuk humor.. kayaknya gak ada. Makasih banyak yang udah nungguin Endless.**

 **Besok saya UTS /hayoloh/ kayaknya hari minggu depan gak bakal update karena masih syok sama UTS. RIP ME /dor**

 **Yaudah saya pamit dulu. Makasih banyak.**

 **Review untuk yang gak login:**

 **akakurolovers:**

 **Ini sudah lanjut~ Baca terus ya biar gak penasaran~ Terimakasih telah mampir untuk membaca dan mereview :)**

 **Thanks to**

 **Freyja Lawliet,** Caesar704, **fachan desu,** wullancholee, **RinRiku,** akakurolovers, **Ichimaru Kyoshiro,** AulChan12.

 **Thanks to following and adding this story to your favorite list story.**

 **Sign,**

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ketika ia menutup mata, pemandangan itu selalu terlihat. Dua ingatan mengerikan yang tak pernah luput dari memorinya. Berhamburan, layaknya pecahan kaca yang berserakan dimana-mana. Biarlah kali ini saja ia merasa bahagia. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, terbebas dari segala yang telah dialaminya._

 _Karena ia hanya ingin merasa bahagia._

 **Endless by ChocoWhiteMuffin**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated T**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Warn! Typo's, Ore!Akashi, Boys Love, Alur kecepetan, dsb.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kuroko menatap teduh Akashi dari balik lensa bening secerah langit matahari. Bibirnya yang sobek telah ditutupi dengan perban kecil berwarna putih. Matanya memang memandangi Akashi yang sedang merawatnya dengan telaten. Namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Setelah perkelahian singkat tadi, ia dibawa–dipaksa lebih tepatnya ke apartemen Akashi.

Kuroko tak mengerti. Jelas-jelas orang ini menolak untuk berhubungan dengannya, tapi sekarang ia sedang berada di apartemen milik Akashi.

Bukannya Kuroko merasa tidak senang, justru ia senang.

Mata bulat berwarna biru cerah itu menangkap sebuah pigura, pigura indah yang terbuat dari kayu dengan pahatan yang menambah kesan indahnya. Disana ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang ia tebak adalah Akashi Seijuurou, dan seorang wanita cantik berbalutkan gaun sederhana berwarna putih. Rambut merahnya berkibar-yang pasti ia yakini karena ulah angin terlihat indah, kedua jemari lentik putih pucatnya memegang pundak anak didepannya seraya tertawa yang mengakibatkan kedua matanya menutup.

"Selesai." Akashi menaruh peralatannya kembali pada kotak obat miliknya. Berdiri seraya menepuk kemeja berwarna coklat mudanya.

Akashi beranjak keluar, sebelum itu kepalanya menoleh, menampilkan guratan guratan tegas pada mimik wajahnya serta mata crimsonnya yang menyalang.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

Kuroko tidak yakin, namun saat itu juga suaranya tercekat tak dapat bersuara maupun bercicit.

Ia terpesona dengan Akashi.

.

.

.

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa empuk berwarna peach. Di genggamannya terdapat secangkir likuid coklat beruap panas. Tak banyak yang ia dapat lihat disana, interior ruangannya sederhana. Padalah ia dengar Akashi adalah anak yang berkehidupan mewah dan memiliki martabat tinggi.

Didepannya terdapat meja berbentuk persegi, ada satu piring yang berisi setangkup roti berselaikan selai strawberry. Huh, Akashi pikir dia anak-anak apa? Selainya yang dewasaan lah, coklat kacang gitu. Yah, tapi Kuroko bersyukur setidaknya Akashi peduli kepadanya. Kalau tidak mungkin ia akan di jalanan itu sampai pagi.

Diketahui pemilik apartemen itu sedang pergi mandi. Ah, Kuroko lupa ia juga belum mandi. Setidaknya ia akan habiskan coklat panas lalu pulang setelah pamit dari Akashi.

Kuroko melirik kakinya yang terbebat perban. Dirinya menatap miris kaki kirinya yang terkilir. Berpikir, mengapa ia selemah ini?

Yasudahlah, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia sesali, semua telah terlanjur terjadi.

Kuroko menyesap likuid coklat dicangkir putih itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Dirinya bosan. Sangat bosan, sudah hampir 12 menit ia menunggu Akashi. Mata aquamarinenya bergulir ke arah jam di dinding berwarna putih itu. Sudah hampir jam 8, dan ia masih ada banyak tugas dirumah. Kuroko takut tugasnya tidak akan selesai tepat waktu.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Airnya tadi macet." Ini dia. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

Penampilannya sederhana, khas orang yang baru saja selesai. Handuk disampirkan ke bahu, dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambut merah darah. Kaos berwarna krem dan celana bahan berwarna hitam selutut terpasang apik di tubuhnya.

Kuroko termangu. Dirinya tiba-tiba mendadak blank sejenak. Masih terpesona pada Akashi.

"Kuroko?"

"A-aah y-ya, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko gugup kala Akashi tidak berjarak jauh darinya, hanya kurang dari 1 meter. Pipi chubby milik Kuroko merona. Ia bisa mencium bau shampo dari rambut merah milik Akashi.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Akashi dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya ke pundak Akashi. Jaket kulit berwarna hitam tersampir di punggungnya. Itu milik Akashi. Angin malam kala itu menerpa dua sejoli yang sedang bersamaan. Kuroko digendong Akashi dipundaknya. Dapat tercium dengan jelas aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Kuroko." Akashi mulai membuka percakapan. Tak tahan dengan suasana sepi ini.

"Ya?" Kuroko bercicit dari balik pundak Akashi.

Anjing yang tadi diselamatkan Kuroko, mengitari Akashi sembari mengikuti dan bergonggong ria. Senang karena telah diselamatkan oleh Kuroko.

"Mengapa, kau… menyukaiku?" Hembusan nafas teratur dari Akashi mengepul di udara, karena memang sedang musim dingin. Dirinya juga telah mengganti pakaiannya, ke pakaian yang lebih hangat.

Kuroko diam. Termenung. Pangkal hidungnya bersentuhan dengan baju hangat Akashi. Menghirup aroma mint khas Akashi.

"Apakah.. mencintai seseorang itu memiliki alasan, Akashi-kun? Kurasa tidak, sama seperti perasaanku."

Mata deep crimson Akashi membulat mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko. Dirinya kembali menghembuskan nafas yang membuat uap hangat mengepul dari balik mulutnya. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyuman, tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku tidak pantas kau cintai. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Seumur hidupku aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan dicintai kembali. Apakah aku pantas dicintai seseorang?"

Kuroko kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada leher Akashi. Hingga dirinya bisa merasa nyaman tanpa takut apapun. Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di depan pintu rumah berwarna putih susu.

Akashi dengan hati-hati menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongannya. Membiarkan kaki jenjang milik Kuroko menapak ke lantai teras kediaman pemuda bersurai babyblue itu.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarkanmu hingga masuk ke dalam ?" Akashi menatap khawatir Kuroko. Pundak kecil pemuda di depannya masih di remat dengan lembut tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi dari pundaknya dengan lembut, sambil menggelengkan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih banyak telah merawatku, Akashi-kun." Bibir pink merona milik Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Kuroko berjalan tertatih-tatih, mengacuhkan Akashi yang memandangi Kuroko denngan khawatir. Sementara anjing milik Kuroko mengikuti Kuroko dengan riang. Akashi membalikkan badannya setelah Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah bernuansa biru muda.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, menatap punggung Akashi yang terhenti. Akashi tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Hanya termenung menatap pagar rumah kediaman Kuroko.

"Ku-Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba mencintai seseorang. Dan a-aku bisa mengajarkan Akashi-kun apa itu cinta. Akashi-kun jangan pernah lupa bahwa dirimu memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu! Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa dirimu tak pantas dicintai!"

Kuroko terengah- engah, tak biasanya ia berteriak. Rona kemerahan dapat dilihat dengan jelas di pipi chubby miliknya.

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk melihat Kuroko. Namun sepertinya pintu putih tersebut sudah kembali ditutup oleh empunyanya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah rupawan milik Akashi. Dan Akashi kembali berjalan, menjauhi kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sementara Kuroko, melemaskan tubuhnya. Jatuh merosot di belakang pintu rumahnya. Tak peduli kakinya yang terkilir terasa sakit karena tertekan. Rona kemerahan masih menjalar di wajah manisnya. Ia masih berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, lebih tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu. Jantung Kuroko selalu berdegup dengan kencang, entah karena tidak sengaja melihat Akashi, atau sedang berpapasan dengan Akashi. Darahnya berdesir kencang. Dan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Akashi semakin membaik. Settiap berpapasan dengan Kuroko, pasti Akashi selalu menyapa Kuroko.

Saat ini Kuroko berharap, ia masih berharap bahwa dirinya bisa mengisi relung hati milik Akashi. Setidaknya sedikit saja ia masih berharap dan masih setia berharap.

Jam pelajaran Kuroko hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu satu kelas berikutnya.

Dirinya melangkah menuju atap, tempat paling terbaik untuk membaca karena tempat itu sepi.

Ia mengambil novel miliknya, hanya novel romansa bertajuk drama. Kuroko menyukai dimana sang tokoh utama terjebak dalam relung kebingungan, mereka saling menyakiti dan mereka saling menabur luka hati mereka dengan garam yang membuat luka mereka semakin parah. Menurut Kuroko, keduanya hanya perlu saling jujur satu sama lain, dan konflik selesai. Tapi itu yang membuat cerita ini menyenangkan dibaca. Judulnya Injured. Novel ini memang kurang terkenal, tapi Kuroko menyukainya.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari seseorang telah duduk lebih dahulu di sampingnya. Kuroko agak terkejut, namun setelah menyadarinya ia hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kupikir kau ada kelas, nii-san."

Orang yang diajak bicara masih serius dengan buku bacaannya. Light novel. Dengan cover perempuan berwajah imut, dan oppai besarnya. Tersenyum unyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kuroko merasa matanya telah ternodai.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Kau menggangguku. Lihat, aku kehilangan konsentrasiku. Dan aku bolos, lagupula mereka tidak akan menyadariku."

Memang ia, Mayuzumi Chihiro, mengaku kehilangan konsentrasi, tapi matanya masih menjalar ke setiap baris tulisan di light novel tersebut. Mengamatinya dengan cermat sampai satu huruf pun tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Nii-san, kau kenal Akashi Seijuurou kan ?"

"Siapa dia ?" Kurang ajar Mayuzumi. Padahal Akashi telah membiarkan dirinya keluar masuk apartemennya, dengan modus membutuhkan internet untuk tugasnya. Padahal berkedok bermain game dengan kapal kapal cantik dan moe yang seksi.

"Mahasiswa baru, jurusan Ekonomi. Kupikir kau mengenalnya." Mata Kuroko sayu, bibir seksinya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Ceritanya cemberut.

"Oh, ada apa dengannya?" halaman baru kembali disibakkan, menuju ke halaman berikutnya. Ow, ada bonus picturenya. Mayuzumi berniat memperbesar kemudian menempelkannya di dinding kamarnya.

Kuroko menyelipkan anak rambutnya. Ala ala Shoujo Manga, yang tokoh utamanya disuruh untuk menceritakan masalah cintanya. Plus dengan blushing blushing di pipinya.

"Aku menyukainya.." cicit Kuroko dengan nada pelan-pelan.

Mayuzumi melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya, tak berniat untuk menengok sepenuhnya. Ada ggelojakan kekhawatiran menghampiri Mayuzumi. Perlahan Mayuzumi bangkit dan menggumamkan selontar kalimat yang sukses membuat Kuroko terbelalak, setelah itu MAyuzumi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih merenung di atap.

.

.

.

Akashi melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, itu tadi kelas terakhirnya. Kacamata masih bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, agak melorot dari tempat sesungguhnya. Mungkin karena jenuh yang menghampirinya. Sepatu kets berwarna putih menapak ke lantai-lantai universitas yang berwarna putih. Ia membawa dirinya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Akashi menghampiri vending machine yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kartu diambil dan discan ke mesin. Lalu ia memilih kopi kalengan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Mesin itu menggelindingkan kopi kalengan dan menuju ke tempat pengambilan. Akashi meraihnya.

"A-ano, Akashi-kun ?"

Baru saja ia mau membuka kopi kalengannya, tiba-tiba suara feminim khas anak perempuan datang menghampiri gendang telinga Akashi.

"Ya." Akashi membalas wanita itu dengan nada dingin, ia memang seperti itu kalau bertemu seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Gadis di depannya berdiri malu-malu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan, wajah kemayunya malu-malu menatap Akashi.

"A-ano Akashi-kun, a-aku menyukaimu. Tolong terima pernyataan cintaku ini!" Suara gadis itu dinaikkan satu oktaf. Punggung kecilnya membungkuk, menjatuhkan sebagian rambutnya ke depan.

Haah, Akashi lelah dengan semua ini, ia harap tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Tanpa Akashi ketahui, seorang pemuda bersurai babyblue melihat hal ini, dan berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap datar namun gagal karena setetes air mata mengalir di pipi chubbynya.

.

.

.

[Narita Airport, 05.00 PM]

Keramaian tak kunjung berhenti kala penerbangan demi penerbangan menghampiri bandara terbesar di Jepang ini. Salah satunya pesawat yang baru saja datang dari Inggris, London. Dari sekian banyak penumpang yang telah turun dari pesawat itu, bisa dilihat seorang pemuda yang paling menarik perhatian karena ketampanannya.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu turun dengan santai dari pesawat sambil menenteng koper dan tas backpack yang tersampir dipunggungnya. Digenggamannya yang sebelah kanan terdapat handphone touchscreen keluaran terbaru yang jika dinilai pasti mahal.

Desas-desus pengunjung yang berbisik tak kujung berhenti membicarakan pemuda itu. Membicarakan pemuda berambut pirang lembut.

"Heh, sepertinya kau dibicarakan." Pemuda bersurai navy blue disebelahnya yang sama-sama menenteng koper, melirik sinis ke arah pemuda disebelahnya.

Sementara si pirang hanya memasang wajah datar, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalku, model top papan atas yang selalu menghiasi majalah top dunia model."

"Kecuali orang yang tinggal dipedalaman tidak mengenalmu." Sahut pria berkulit eksotis itu sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Wow, oppai gadis itu besar sekali, tak kusangka orang Jepang seksi-seksi." Sambung si navy blue itu sambil menjilat bibir bagian atasnya.

Si pirang menatap jijik laki-laki di sebelahnya, bisa- bisanya ia berpikir jorok seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang kau mau. Padahal harta berlimpah sudah kau dapatkan, untuk apa kau ke negara ini lagi. Pulang kampung begitu?" Pemuda navy blue itu mengambil hanphonenya yang bermerek sama dengan si pirang. Mencoba melihat updetan status di social media.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih berwajah datar, mencoba mengingat berbagai memori yang tersimpan dengan apik di otaknya. Memang sebelum ia ke luar negeri, ia berasal dari Jepang. Maniknya terpejam membayanngkan memori memori miliknya dan orang itu. Seulas senyum tulus terpapar di wajah tampannya.

"Huh, segitunya kau ingin bertemu Tetsu, yah janjimu sih bukan urusanku." Si dim mengendikkan pundaknya. Tak peduli dengan urusan temannya. Walaupun ia memiliki janjji tersendiri dengan seseorang.

Pemuda pirang itu memasukkan ponsel cerdasnya ke saku celananya yang berwarna biru dongker. Ia memang tidak berniat berpakaian rapih. Hanya kemeja biru muda dengan dalaman kaus berwarna putih dan jins berwarna biru dongker membalut tubuh semampainya yang jika dilihat seperti orang yang rajin ke gym.

Pemuda itu menyibakkan poni blondenya yang menghalangi pandangannya, dan berjalan menuju tempat tinggal sementara miliknya.

"Tunggu aku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Selesai tepat 1 minggu. Haft, masih syok ama nilai UTS yang jelek, apalagi matematika dan fisika /dor/**

 **Yang pasti nilai yang paling tinggi Bahasa Indonesia, padahal saya ngikutin caranya Kagami, yaitu puter-puter pensil, sampe diketawain ama kakak kelas yang duduk disebelah saya.**

 **Proses pengerjaan cerita ini memang butuh waktu yang lama, karena saya butuh veng-veng atau malkis gary yang coklat dan susu putih di samping laptop saya. Karena hari sabtu niat nyelesein tapi pas ke warung malkis nya abis dan veng-vengnya belom di re-stock, akhirnya cuman ngetik kurang lebih 500 words /RIPME/**

 **Untuk novel milik Kuroko, saya ngasal.**

 **Kalo lagi jenuh pasti mainnya OSU atau Ragnarok Online server Limit RO. Hayoo ada yang maen juga gak? Betewe reader-tachi coba tebak siapa si pirang unyu-unyu yang mampang di akhir bareng si item /dikeroyokfansAomine/ kalo bener saya gak kasih apa apa /bah/**

 **Akhir kata, makasih banyak udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **RinRiku,** Lisette Lykouleon, **fachan desu,** Freyja Lawliet, **No-VIZ HB,** AulChan 12, **siucchi,** wullancholee.

 **Thanks to following and adding this story to your favorite list story**

 **Sign,**

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin**


End file.
